A Day Like any other
by Nikkitaa
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically its all about Edward and Bella pre and post wedding. Everybody is involved in this story. LOTS of BXE some AXJ and EMXR.........rated m for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY I WANT EVERYBODY TO BE FULLY AWARE THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT OR ANY SONGS THAT I MAY CHOOSE TO USE IN THE FUTURE I ONLY PLAN ON SAYING THIS ONCE SO PAY ATTENTION**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a regular day, like any other. At least that is how it started. Woke up, rolled over and was saring into the most magnificent was I had ever seen. Edward wrapped his arms around me and gently brushed his lips over my forehead.

"Good morning love" he said, his voice a low whisper so as no to wake Charlie.

"Mmmm…." I muttered. He smelled so sweet that i was already at a lose for words, which is never good around Edward. He was on a constant worry alert when I didn't speak. Being unable to read my thoughts he automatically assumed that there was something wrong.

He took my face between his hands and his eyes bore into min, "What are you thinking about?"

"Edward," I said, just a touch of annoyance coloured my voice "It's six am, I just woke up and my brain hasn't had enough time to kick in yet. I'm not thinking about anything yet."

He kept his eyes on me, apparently not satisfied with my answer. I reached up and kissed his neck, I couldn't reach his lips.

"Trust me" I breathed

His face softened and he hugged my a little tighter, and relaxed a little bit.

"Soooo" he said slowly "What are we doing today?"

"Um…" I really hadn't thought all that much about it. Today was the first day of summer and unlike most people my age, I was dreading it.

It's not like I had some crazy passion for school or anything, but today marked the first day of preparation. I had of course already agreed to marry Edward on the one condition that we were, well intimate, before I said goodbye to my humanity. If I could have simply slipped away and married him in Vegas, I would have. Maybe even gladly. But I was such a pushover and just couldn't handle one more second of Alice asking me how much I loved her, and what she meant to me, and how could I possible not let her plan the wedding, and blah blah blah.

I sighed, stretched and raised an eyebrow at Edward. He held up his hands feigning innocence "What!?"

"You already knew exactly what we had to do today, what was the point in asking?" I asked curiously

A flicker of fear appeared in his eyes, then suddenly it was replaced with honest worry. "Just making sure that you had not changed your mind. Though as you are well aware I would accept it if you had and move on"

I rolled my eyes and bit back a laugh. "You are truly and honestly the most dazzling, beautiful, gentle, kind and yet incredibly moronic person I have ever met!" I said

He pushed away from me with a hurt and slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Edward, first of all that was a joke. Second, I love you more then life itself and I plan on being with you for the rest of eternity, or until you get sick of me, which ever comes first. My dislike for the thought of marriage" I cringed "doesn't change how I feel about you. I understand that this is important to you and that makes it important to me too."

I looked at him again, he was smiling again but I could tell that there was still something bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's nothing Bella" he said dismissively

"Oh, it is most definitely something. I may not be able to read your mind, but that look in your eyes is practically screaming at me." I said seriously

"Fine, I'm just slightly worried that Alice is going to get carried away. I know that you do not love the idea of her planning our wedding and I fear what she is thinking about doing."

"Edward, I already know that once I'm a vampire I'll probably have to kill her for this, and maybe even some other things, but please don't worry. As long as she isn't planning on spending millions, it OK. Besides she is your sister and she did have a right to at least be involved. Anyway, I thought that you had to be near her to know what she is thinking?"

"Oh I do." He said calmly

"But then….." he cut me off

"I'm not reading what she is thinking of doing. I know her well enough to know what she wants to do."

He smiled his famous crocked smile at me and I was lost in his eyes. I hope that whatever he feared Alice had in mind was not TOO TERRIBLE. But I guess that as long as I was with Edward, it couldn't bee to bad, right.

**_PLEASE R&R. I want to know what some people think before i decide to upload the next chapter. This is my first twilight story, but i also wrote one for FLIGHT 29 Down if any of you like that show. The stroy is called Teardrops. PLEASE REVIEW_**


	2. Clever Pixie

After snuggling with Edward a little longer, I got up and took my human minute

After snuggling with Edward a little longer, I got up and took my human minute. In this case fifteen of them.

"You know, I am going to have to start charging you for all these human minutes you take" he said as I re entered the room. I had managed to shower, braid my hair, brush my teeth and get dressed in only fifteen minutes.

"Most people take much longer then fifteen minutes in the morning you know" I teased him

" Yes, but you are not like most people Bella." He said " In fact I think that I AM going to start charging. Yes that actually sounds like a pretty good idea…." He trailed off

"Well," I said " What exactly is the payment owed for the last fifteen minutes?"

He looked at me for a minute and then before I knew what was happening I was laying on my bed, with Edward hovering over me.

"Let me see.." he said " You were gone for fifteen minutes, correct?"

"Yes" I answered

"Well, in that extremely lengthy time period I could have been doing this" He leaned down and kissed the pulse in my neck. He then traced my jaw line with his nose.

"Then again, I could also have been doing this" He slid his hand down my side and began to nibble on my earlobe.

Well, this was interesting. He is always so cautious with me and it felt good when he did let himself go, even just a little bit. I let out a disgruntled moan as he pulled away and lay down next to me.

" Well, if that is the kind of payment your expecting when I waste SO MUCH time in the morning, I may just have to take a little bit longer." Now it was my turn. I rolled over and straddled his waist. I leaned forward and kissed his chest. I worked my way up his neck and licked a line from his collarbone to his ear, which I started to nibble and I herd his breath catch in his throat. Gently I moved up and kissed his jaw, and then crashed my lips onto his.

Gently he lifted my face away from his. "Why are you always so eager to undermine my self control?" he asked

"Because," I said gruffly " I think that it's unnecessary. Besides, I know that you enjoy it just as much as I do"

"True" he answered after a short pause

I gawked at him

"Breath, Bella. I meant that I do enjoy it. The 'unnecessary' part however is completely ridiculous."

…..

Edward left shortly after and said that he would be back for me in about an hour. I went downstairs to the kitchen and was surprised to see Charlie.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Bells. What are you doing up so early? It's the first day of summer."

" Dunno, I guess I just couldn't sleep" I answered

"Not staying up too late on the computer are you?" he asked me seriously. Charlie had a slight issue with the computer. Not only did he not know how to work it, he also thought that it was a corrupting influence. Ever since he'd read those ridiculous articles about cyber stockers

"Kick the habit."

"Good," he said, relieved " Well I have to get going, but Alice called."

UH OH……

"She wanted to know if it was alright for you to spend the next week or something like that with her. She said that the rest of the family is going away. I told her that it wouldn't be a problem, so she'll be here in about an hour to get you."

Just what I wanted. Not only is she planning the wedding, something I still had not told Charlie, but now I had to spend the next week alone with her? Hang on. Edward had not mentioned this. So either he was lying to me, which was unlikely, or Alice was lying to Charlie.

"Bells, did you hear what I said?" Charlie asked

"What…yeah. Alice. One Hour. I got it" I stammered, I was still thinking about which one of them was lying

"Don't you think that you should go pack a bag then?"

"Right, ok. Bye dad."

……..

I had just finished packing my bag when I saw Alice standing in the doorway to my bedroom.

"Morning Bella" she said with enthusiasm

"Would it kill you to knock?" I said

She gave me a look and we both started laughing. Those words were an automatic reaction, and I hadn't even thought about who I was saying it to. "Guess not" I said to her, and we both laughed harder.

"So, which one of you is lying?" I asked her

She looked offended "I beg your pardon"

"Well Edward never said anything about them all going away, and you told Charlie that they were. I'm not complaining, it's better then being bored around this house for the next week, but if Edward is leaving and he didn't tell me…..Well let's just say he'll pay" I growled out the last part

Alice giggled "Relax Bella. Nobody is going anywhere, except you. I only told Charlie that they were all leaving me because I thought that he might object to you spending a weeks worth of evenings in your boyfriends house, while he was around"

I smiled, man was she a clever little pixie.


	3. Preparations

If it's even possible, Alice drives faster then Edward

If it's even possible, Alice drives faster then Edward. We made it to the Cullens house in record time. When we pulled into the huge garage, Edward was waiting for me. Jasper was also there, waiting for Alice most likely, and Rosalie and Emmett were working on Emmett's jeep.

Jasper nodded to me, as the newest Cullen he had always kept his distance from me. I smiled back and Alice danced over and gave his a huge hug. He kissed her neck gently. Edward came forward and grabbed my hand. He dragged me into the house.

EPOV

As Bella and I left the garage, I cringed. Bother Jasper and Emmett were thinking EXTREMELY loudly about things that I really didn't want to hear. It would not surprise me at all if there were screams and moans coming from there rooms later.

As I reached the door, Emmett thought _Don't do anything I wouldn't do"_

I rolled my eyes. The real question was what wouldn't he do.

BPOV

Edward looked a little sick as we left the garage, and I wondered why that was.

"So…..where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked, the silence was a little bit awkward.

"They went hunting," he answered " They'll be back in about a week."

"Oh, that sounds nice" Alice's plan was becoming slightly clearer. The alibi would not be questioned by Charlie, because Carlisle would be absent for the week. He just wasn't with his entire family, only Esme. But what could Alice be playing at?

Edward was staring at me, I assumed that he was trying to figure out what I was thinking about. Before he could jump to the wrong conclusion I said "Nothing's wrong, before you even ask."

"You have no idea how hard it is to not know what you are thinking" he said to me

"Oh, I have a fairly good idea" I smirked at him and he smiled before leaning in to kiss me.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about." He asked I opened my mouth to repeat that nothing was wrong but he spoke again before I had the chance "I'm just curious"

"Well in that case, maybe. But first, are you going to tell me why you dragged me away from everybody?"

"I wanted to talk to you before Alice gets a hold of you" he said " I said before that I was nervous about the types of things that she was planning. She keeps translated High School Musical into Arabic, so I can't see exactly what it is. I just wanted you to know that you can say NO to anything you don't want to do. Don't worry about offending her, and don't worry about me. This is up to you. Seeing as she already suckered you into allowing her to plan the wedding I don't want it to be any harder on you then absolutely necessary."

"Edward" I chuckled "Relax. I can handle Alice"

"I don't know," he said " She can be very persuasive" he added the last bit mostly to himself.

I wondered what he meant, but I shrugged and replied "Don't worry about me, if she goes too far, I know you'll be around. I'll yell if I need your help."

He sighed and we made our way back to the garage. It was like the private room at the back of a strip club. Emmett and Rosalie were making out, in an extreme fashion, on the hood of Emmett's jeep, and the windows of Alice's porche were a little foggy .

Being the first through the door, I turned quickly burying my blushing face in Edwards chest. He looked at me, confused, and then he took a look around the garage and grunted in frustration and disgust.

"Do you think that the four of you could get a room?" he asked

I blushed harder and Emmett let out a roar of laughter. Rosalie went back to working on the Jeep, and Jasper and Alice got out of the porche. Alice danced over and grabbed my hand, Jasper watched her go, looking as though he wasn't finished yet.

"Let's go Bella" Alice said "We have work to do."

I grimaced at Edward and followed Alice to the dining room. We sat at the table and she stared at me, mildly upset.

"Alice?" is said

"Bella, I already know what Edward said but don't listen to him, your going to love it."

…………..

It was a long day, and Alice was relentless. On the upside Alice worked quickly and by the time six o'clock rolled around we had a date set, a detailed sketch of the back yard layout, Emmett's clerical license, food ordered, dresses picked out AND I'd managed to talk Alice out of a bridal shower. She had however insisted that I let her design my dress, and of course I gave in, after half an hour of her angelic pouting.

My stomach growled " Please tell me that we are done here, at least for today"

She nodded enthusiastically and said " For now, and tomorrow all we have to do is pick up the dresses, oh and I have to go and get the material for your dress, and then…"

She kept going but I stopped listening. There was something that I wanted to ask her "Alice?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me here this for the week?"

"Do you not want to be here?" she asked

"No, I mean yes I do, but that isn't what I meant" I said quickly " It's just that I get the feeling that there is something you aren't telling me, some specific reason that you lied to Charlie to get me here"

"Trust me, if I'd seen anything bad, you would know" she winked

"That doesn't answer my question" I said

"I know" she winked again and danced out of the kitchen.

**PLEASE review, i haven't got any feed back and i would really appreciate knowing what you are thinking**


	4. Dazzling

APOV

_That was kind of clever if I do say so myself. I didn't see anything bad, so she can't say that I was lying. But is there really any reason to spoil the surprise? Ohhh I'm so excited, she is going to be so happy……_

* * *

BPOV

As soon as Alice was gone Edward came in. Apparently I must have still looked annoyed because the first words out of his mouth were

"What did she do?"

"Nothing" I sighed " I'm starving, I haven't eaten in like twelve hours."

He rolled his eyes. Human food was still mildly repulsive to him. He took my hand and led me into the next room, the kitchen, which I found rather strange. Obviously nobody in the Cullen family ate regular food, so what was the point in taking me into the never used and empty kitchen?

"What…..?" I started to ask, but he cut me off

"This was Alice's doing remember Bella." He said slowly "Obviously she saw that you would never allow me to take you out for a weeks worth of meals, so she went shopping."

He gestured toward the fridge. I opened it and found all the food I could possibly need sitting on the shelves. I didn't need to open the cupboards to know that they were all probably full as well. I deliberated for a moment, thinking about what I should make. I decided on a quick fried egg sandwich and began to cook. As I placed the frying pan on the stove I yelled "THANKS ALICE"

"My pleasure Bella." She replied from upstairs.

* * *

EPOV

I watched as my beautiful Bella made her dinner. She was the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. Her long hair swung from side to side as she moved around the kitchen. She accused ME of dazzling HER. I wonder if she had any idea what she did to me. I wanted her, more then she would ever know. I wanted every inch of her. I wanted to be close to her. It took every ounce of my self control not to bound across the kitchen and take her now. I looked up at her face and she was smiling to herself.

"Having fun?" I asked her, my voice husky

"Yes" she giggled and turned her attention back to her food.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she had me mesmerized. I knew what Alice had seen, but I just could not let it happen, no, I WOULD not let it happen. Obviously Alice had seen my resolve, but apparently she saw more then that because at that moment I very clearly heard her think _"Oh yes you will"_

Damn her and her visions

**A/N ... SORRY this chapter is kind of short but the next one is longer so i couldn't combine them. Hope you like it.**

**By the way, this is getting ridiculous, i want more reviews people, i want to know what you are thinking, good or bad**


	5. Bleeding Love

After I'd eaten my dinner and, much to Edwards dislike, cleaned my dishes, we went into the living room

After I'd eaten my dinner and, much to Edwards dislike, cleaned my dishes, we went into the living room. Edward headed to the couch, but I steered him towards the piano instead. I looked up at him and he was smiling my smile. He sat down on he bench and I stood behind him.

"Will you play something for me?" I asked

"Of course" he answered

He began to play and it only took a couple of bars for me to realize what he was playing. About a week ago I'd been watching MTV and the song Bleeding Love came on. That is my absolute favorite song and so, like any teenager, I beyond blasted it while I was washing the dishes. Of couse I didn't even realize that Edward was standing in the kitchen doorway at the time and had heard the entire thing. I blushed so hard when I had realized that he was there and listening. Obviously he had commited my obsession to memory because that was the song he was playing. I leaned down and kissed his neck.

"I love this song" I said as I kissed his neck again

"I know" he said "Sing for me Bella?"

It wasn't a demand; it was a rather desperate request

"Edward." I groaned still kissing his neck

"Please Bella, after all it's only fair. You love it when I play for you, and I do it. I love when you sing…" he trailed of not finishing his sentence, but leading me right into an unintentional guilt trip.

I'd been told before that I should take up signing. Friends of my mothers had said I had a good voice, well actually I think the words they used were stronger then that, but it made me so self conscious. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"It's only me Bella, everybody else is still outside" he said. I decided not to mention the fact that they would probably all hear me anyway, not matter what they were doing. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

Ooooh...

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

I looked down and he had his eyes closed still playing, and smiling the whole time. I giggled.

* * *

APOV

She didn't even notice when we all came in from the garage. She was so absorbed in the song. She was looking down at Edward, who was smiling as she sang. They looked so cute together. I never would have bet Bella could sing like that.

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

I knew that I was not the only one in the room that was shocked. She had such a pretty voice. Everyone was enjoying the moment. My jasper had his arms around my waist and his chin was resting on my head.

* * *

**EMPOV**

Man, who the hell knew. Apparently nobody, because even Alice was shocked. Bella was CONSTANTLY making me laugh, I mean who could resist when she blushed like a tomato every five seconds, but damn could she sing

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

Even Rose was enjoying herself, but of course she would absolutely never admit to that.

* * *

**BPOV**

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

Edward finished playing and looked up at me. I smiled back and then I saw a slight movement out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around, I didn't even notice them come in. Though subconsciously I knew that they probably would.

It was strange, Alice and Rosalie both looked as if they wanted to cry, if vampires could of course. Jasper and Emmett both stood behind their spouses, arms around their waists. Jasper had his chin on Alice's head and Emmett's face was buried in Roaslie's neck.

I blushed as Alice danced forward and kissed my cheek. "That was beautiful Bella." She said smiling

"Very nice Bella." Said Jasper.

Oh God. I definitely couldn't take much more of this, my face was on fire. Emmett laughed his roaring laugh and Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs.

"I wasn't laughing at her singing," he whined defensively "which I must say, is pretty damn good. "Oh come on Edward" he said as Edward growled at him

"Honestly Squirt," he said to me "I just can't help it. Every time someone compliments you you just get redder and redder. You look like a tomato" he laughed again

I blushed harder. "SEE" he said

"Shut up Emmett" Rosalie hissed

I could clearly see that I was not the only person shocked into speachlessness. Everybody knew that Rosalie didn't really like me, and even though I knew why it still hurt a little. She looked at everyone else before coming right up to me. She kissed my cheek gently and whispered in my ear,

"That was beautiful, Bella. Really"

**A/N I know it's long but i really hope that you like it...Alice's vision is still to come...R&R please**


	6. Visions of Lemons

**_ADVANCED WARNING IT GETS VERY LEMONY IN THIS CHAPTER_**

Slightly in shock after Rosalie's truly heartfelt critic, Edward and I bade them all goodnight

"That was…"I started as we entered his room

"Interesting" he finished

" I definitely did not see that coming, especially from Rosalie." I said

"Neither did I"

Now that I found hard to believe, after all he could hear her thoughts. I raised one of my eyebrows and gave him an incredulous look.

"I knew that she was enjoying it," he corrected himself " But I never imagined that she would express herself verbally, and with that much honesty."

Edward had already stretched out on the bed and he motioned for me to join him. I sauntered over and laid myself into his arms

"I have a question." He said

"Ok" I replied

"Will you be honest with me?" he asked

"Is that your question?" I teased and then quickly add " Yes I will" when he frowned at me

"Why do you like that song so much?" he asked

I laughed, so not the question I was expecting.

"Because it reminds me of my life. The words she uses just seem to fit perfectly." I said. When he continued to look confused I elaborated.

"At the very beginning she says _Closed of from love I didn't need the pain. _That's the way I felt when you left and as the time away from you passed I felt frozen." He cringed and I instantly regretted telling him, but I continued. " You were the first person that I fell in love with, so that was something new that I felt with you for the very first time. When you first let everything out, that night in Port Angeles when I figured out you were a vampire, you though that I was crazy for not being afraid. And now I really don't care what anybody else says about me or us because I love you and that's all I need."

" I see" he said, his voice constricting with what I could only guess was emotion and anger with himself. I'd told him this much so I might as well finish now.

" Then after you came back Charlie tried to pull me away from you, and I thought that I would die my heart hurt so bad. You know that everybody talk here and its hard to ignore even though it doesn't matter to me. When Charlie used to lecture me about not letting you back into my life, I knew that he was doing it because he wanted to protect me, but he just didn't understand that I was happy only with you. And now that you've accepted the fact that I'm not nuts, I'm sure Charlie and Renee are going to think that I've lost it, but I really couldn't care less. And its no use trying to hide the scars that formed when you left because I know that everybody sees them, and you may not know it but when I'm not with you it drains everything I have."

He obviously wasn't expecting that much honesty because speechless. I know that it hurt him when I talked about the pain he had caused

"I'm sorry" I said "But you asked me to be honest."

"No, it's not that" he said "Its just that I didn't realize it meant SO much to you. And I should be the one that's sorry, most of that is my fault."

"Don't" I said " Besides there are other songs that mean just as much, but happier things. Now that I have poured my soul out for you I need…"

"A human minute" he finished "Of course, I'll wait here."

I smiled and walked down the hall to Alice's enormous bathroom. Obviously she knew that I would use her bathroom because there was a box and a note on the counter that had my name on it. The note said "You'll thank me later"

Inside the box was a blue lace bra and matching panties. I was sure and yet skeptical. I knew that Alice must know what she was doing, but this was a bit –ostentatious—for me.

I put on Alice's gift, and my white shorts and beater, took one last glance in the mirror, and left the bathroom. Of course being me I wasn't paying attention and walked out the door and right into Jasper. I blushed a horrific shade of red, he laughed and set me back on my feet. He used his talent to take away my embarrassment.

"Thanks" I murmured and he smiled

I got back to the room and made my way to the bed. I laid down next to Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That was a very long minute" he whispered in my ear

"I suppose I'm going to have to pay for that?" I asked playfully

"As a matter of fact, I think you will" he said rolling over so that I was laying on top of him. I stretchy my lips up to kiss his neck and made a line of kisses all the way up to his ear. I stayed there for a minute nibbling on his earlobe. He let out a soft and almost inaudible moan. His pleasure made me feel powerful and I moved my hands down his sides and back up his muscular chest. His body tensed slightly under me and I knew that my luck had run out.

"Bella" he said

"What!" I said almost angrily

"Not now, Bella"

"Why NOT" I asked

"Because" he said "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Edward" I said

"Bella I could KILL you." He said fiercely

"Edward I know that you are able to hurt me, but I know you and you are not capable of that."

He was about to argue, but I crashed my lips passionately onto his. He didn't pull away this time. I ran my hands along his chest and before I knew it, I was on my back and Edward was hovering over me. He kissed my neck and slowly moved his hands to the hem of my shirt. I lifted my back off the bed so that he could slip it over my head. He threw it to the side and ran his cold hands up the side of my body.

I tensed involuntarily as he traced lines on my heated skin. My breath caught in my throat as he reached for the string of my shorts. He stopped, probably afraid that he had hurt me. I took advantage of his hesitation and rolled so that I was once again laying on top of him. I slid my hands down his chest and made to take his shirt off. He slid it over his head with ease and I kissed him.

My tongue traced his bottom lip, his lips parted and he accepted my tongue without even a seconds hesitation. I was lost in his sweet taste and it was his turn to take advantage. He flipped us over and he resumed his attack on my shorts. He slid them all the way down to my ankles and I kicked them off. I looked down at the incredibly uneven playing field. I was laying on the bed in nothing but Alice's very revealing gift, and all he was missing was his shirt.

Smiling I reached for the button of his jeans, which I noticed for the first time were bulging slightly at the front. I giggled and mentally noted that for all his worries and complaining he was enjoying this as much as I was. But he grabbed my wrists to stop me.

I pouted "It's only fair. You took away all my clothes and I didn't complain…"

He rolled his eyes and released my wrists. He came up so that he was looking me in the eyes and said "You don't play fair"

I thought about that for a second. "I don't remember saying that I was going to" I replied in the same tone that he would have used in my position, and removed his jeans for him.

"True" he said "You know I really do love this colour on you."

Before I could say anything he was nibbling on my ear and I let out a low moan. I decided to submit to his will. Slowly he pulled the straps of my bra down my arms exposing the tops of my breasts. He moved his lips down my neck to my chest. His chilly lips kissed my nipples through the lace. Gently he unclasped the hooks of my bra, which joined the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. I groaned as his hand grabbed my breast and fought to control the screams of pleasure building up in my throat.

Again his hands moved lower. He grabbed the waist line of my panties and gently removed those to. He moved back up to kiss me and as he did so his bulge rubbed against me sending shivers of pleasure through my body.

"Edward" I moaned quietly.

He kissed the pulse in my neck and said "There is no need to –restrain yourself so much Bella."

I understood what he meant but I was still confused. Did he think that I wanted his whole family to hear me? My questioned was answered seconds later when I heard two very different screams of pleasure in the silence. There was no doubt that one had come from Alice and the other from Rosalie.

He kissed me again, and I opened my mouth to allow his tongue free rein. That moment I felt him at my entrance, and kissed him back harder in encouragement. Slowly, very slowly, he entered me and I gave up all vows of silence. His thrusts were slow and steady, painfully slow. I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear " Edward I'm not made of glass"

His thrusts became deeper and his pace quickened. "OHHHH Edward" I exclaimed, the pleasure becoming all but unbearable. He continued to thrust. My stomach tightened and my body started to shake violently, as he sent me over the edge.

"ohhhhhhh" I screamed, as he continued to thrust. I screamed in pleasure over and over again and he sent me over the edge a second time, following behind me.

The house was silent for a moment before I heard Emmett roar in triumph from his room.

"YES! Jasper you owe me fifty bucks" he laughed

"Damnit" Jasper yelled back "Thanks a lot Edward."

I looked at Edward, not fully understanding what he had done wrong.

"Apparently the two of them were betting on Alice's accuracy. I'm guessing Emmett bet with and Jasper against." He said

I blushed and buried my face in his chest. He kissed the top of my head and started to hum my lullaby. "Now how's not playing fair" I murmured

* * *

**A/N Long i know, but i got kinda caried away...hehehe...let me know what you think...there is still more to come but i may not be able to update till Monday, got grounded, so bare with me... Oh and remember the three R's REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW**


	7. Anger and Worries

When I rolled over the next morning it took me a econd to remember why I had no clothes on

When I rolled over the next morning it took me a econd to remember why I had no clothes on. "Oh….."I said as realization finally hit me. L smiled and rolled over. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, kissed the top of my head and said

"Morning Beautiful"

I blushed and smiled again. I got dressed and we went downstairs. I blushed violently again as we walked into the living room, where Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were all watching T.V. Alice look up as we entered the room, winked at me and gave Edward a look that had I TOLD YOU SO written all over it.

Emmett looked up at my bright red face, laughed and said "Thanks squirt, you made me fifty bucks. Which," he started and looked over to Jasper "you still need to pay up."

"Alright, alright" he said handing Emmett a fifty dollar bill. " I still can't believe that I lost." He added with a sour look on his face.

The fact that they were betting on my sex life made me both angry and embarresed. The anger won out and it gave me a confidence that I didn't know I had. I noticed that Rosalie was standing behind the couch right between her brothers. Jasper was so preoccupied with his lose that he didn't even notice my anger until I said

"Rosalie?"

"Yes" she said slightly shocked that I had addressed her directly

"You're a lot stronger then I am so could you do me a favor?" I asked eyeing Jasper and Emmett. She seemed to catch my drift and hit Jasper in the back of the head with her right hand and Emmett with her left. Their heads jerked forward with the unexpected force of her hands.

"Thank you" I said still fuming

Edward and Alice burst out laughing, but I was no where near done yet.

"My pleasure." She said as a smile played across her face.

I walked over to Emmett "And I'll take this" I said as I grabbed the money out of his hand, "Call it an initial payment for all the crap I'm going to have to deal with from you."

Everyone was laughing now, except Emmett who looked dumbfounded.

"And as for you" I said walking right over to Jasper. I saw Edward tense out of the conor of my eye. He was still worried about my effect on Jasper, but I didn't care.

"You must be the dumbest vampire I've ever met." I said loudly and then leaned down to whisper in his ear "You'll never catch me betting against Alice, and you've known her longer."

Everyone roared with laughter, all but Emmett and Jasper. I went over to Edward, kissed his cheek and whisper "I had to do it" in his ear. At this he laughed harder. Then I grabbed Alice's arm and said "We have work to do" I dragged her to the door, where I paused and turned around.

"Rosalie, wanna come too?"

She looked shocked again, but agreed. So the three of us went out into the garage, got into Alice's porche and drove away.

Alice was still laughing as we drove down the highway. Even Rosalie was having a hard time keeping a straight face. My face on the other hand still felt as though it was on fire and I realized that Jasper and Emmett were not the only ones who deserved my anger. After all there was only one person who could have filled them in, because I would bet my life that Edward would never say a word.

"Alice" I said my voice dripping with hurt.

"Whats wrong" she asked

"How much do you love me?" I asked her, I remembered the instant guilt I had felt when she asked me that question, and I was hoping it would work both ways. Obviously it did because she looked as though I'd slapped her in the face.

"You know that I love you like you were my sister bella, I'm surprised that you would have to ask me that." She replied

"Then how could you do that to me?" I asked sadly

She was confused "What are you talking about?"

"Alice it's bad enough that you knew we were going to --well, you know-- and that you probably saw every detail, and I don't blame you for that because I know that you can't just turn it on and off. And I know that it isn't your fault that Edward read it in your mind, because it is incredibly nosy like that, but how could you tell everybody else?" I demanded. I hadn't realized that it bothered me this much until now. "That was personal and you didn't even tell ME"

"I didn't" she said honestly "Edward read it in my head like you said, but I didn't tell anyone else, honest."

"Then how did they all know?" I asked

"Honestly, Bella, I don't know"

She sounded honest enough. So I looked to the silent Rosalie in the back seat. She had an unintelligible look on her face and she seemed to sense my eyes on her."

"Emmett" she said guilty realization hitting her

"But how?" Alice asked

"You know the record binders you keep in Carlisle's office?" she asked

"Yeah, but how do you…" she started to ask

"Emmett was in there one day looking for god only knows what and he knocked one of the binders over. He saw that they weren't medical texts as you so cleverly disguised them"

"Oh…" said Alice

I was confused, what the hell did this have to do with anything? Rosalie saw my confused expression and continued.

"Alice apparently keeps a record of everything that she sees. I told him that they were none of his business but you know Emmett. He probably saw Alice go in and write down her vision. Then I'm guessing he waited until she left, read it, and went straight to Jasper to make the bet. If it makes you feel any better I had no idea until last night."

I blushed "Actually that makes me feel a lot better. At least I know that five of the seven of you aren't evil."

They both laughed

"I'm sorry Alice." I said

"Oh, I understand" she said in her usual sing song voice "After all Edward would NEVER say anything about it, so the logical conclusion would have been me"

We talked and laughed all the way too the dress store. As I had no intention of letting my parents or friends anywhere near the wedding, we only needed three dresses. Unsurprisingly, even though we only needed three it still took TWO AND A HALF HOURS.

From there we went to the fabric store, where Alice insisted that I wait in the car because it had to be a surprise and I could absolutely not see any piece of it until it was finished. I was slightly relieved to have some time to think. I was way more nervous about the wedding then I was letting on. I knew that Alice would take care of everything but I couldn't shake the guilty feelings I felt about not even telling my parents. They would probably kill me if they found out, but even still, didn't they have a right to know?

Then there was the change. How bad was it going to hurt? Would I be different, aside from the obvious? How many people would I kill before I was under control? Would I still be me?

My thoughts were interrupted my the return of Alice and Rosalie. We quickly finished the rest of our errands and headed home. I had to admit that today was actually kind of fun. I was originally that it would be a little awkward, but I think that Rosalie may be starting to like me, or at the very least be able to tolerate my constant presence.


	8. A Helping Hand

When we got home Alice grabbed all the bags and headed into the house before I could even offer to help her. Of course she didn't need the help, so Rosalie and I followed her in.

"FINALLY" Emmett, Jasper and Edward exclaimed

The three of us giggled and each went for a hug. Everybody stated to go off in their own directions, but I had an idea. I was still worrying about the wedding and everything else and I wasn't ready to be alone with Edward yet.

"Um.." I said, and everybody stopped. "I know that Rosalie and Alice have already been stuck with me all day but I had a thought."

"Oh?" said Edward

"Yeah, I was wondering if maybe everybody wanted to watch some movies or something?"

Alice was gone and back before I even hand a chance to blink. She'd taken all the bags upstairs and returned with an eagerly enthusiastic look on her face.

"I'm in" she smiled

"Sounds good" said Jasper winking at me, he must have felt my unease.

"Cool" said Emmett "Can I pick the movie" he asked and Rosalie groaned.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe tonight Rosalie could pick. Assuming tha you want to watch?" I added timidly

I saw Edward smile and nod slightly in my direction, I guess she was willing

"On one condition" she said

"Ok" I said nervously

"You have to help me pick" she told me

After a couple minutes of deliberation we decided on High School Musical. Alice giggled, delighted with the choice that she already knew we were going to make. The boys, however groaned. There was plenty of room on the couch so Edward, Jasper and Emmett sat down and Rosalie, Alice and I curled up in their laps.

I was barely paying attention to the movie I was too busy thinking. My emotions were all over the charts and I was once again glad that my mind was a closed book to Edward.

Just at that moment his arms wrapped around my waist and my thoughts drifted to my "change" again. Was I still going to be appealing to him as a vampire? Would he still love me, or would he slowly start to see me like he saw Tanya and all the other female vampires? I wanted this so badly, but I didn't want to lose him either. There was no point to forever without him. Actually, to be truthful there was no point to now or any other time without him.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed mine. For a second I was confused, Edwards arms were still wound around my waist. Then I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I realized that it was Jasper's hand on mine. I looked up at him and smiled, appreciation radiating from me. He winked and nodded.

...

I must have fallen asleep after Jasper's helping hand, no pun intended, because when I rolled over and woke up I was no longer on the couch. Instead I was wrapped in the blankets of out bed and Edward was laying next to me. It must have been very early because I couldn't even glimpse the sun that often hid behind the rain clouds.

"Sleep well?" Edward asked

"With you next to me, how could I not?" I replied

"I noticed that yesterday you were not exactly yourself" he said carefully.

I assumed that he was speaking in regards to my anger with Emmett and Jasper so I simply said "They had it coming"

"I agree, but you misunderstand my statement. I was referring to your, for lack of a better word, attitude towards Rosalie." He corrected me

"Oh, that" I said sheepishly

"Would you mind explaining?" he asked

"Well, I know that she thinks I'm making a mistake, because when I asked her if she would like me better if I stayed human she said maybe. I thought that if I could include her in as much as possible, she'd start to like me a bit more. Then when I change maybe she won't hate me AS much and she'll let me prove that I'm still the same Bella, minus the blushing and blundering," I said honestly

"She doesn't deserve all the effort that you are putting into this." He said

"Yes she does Edward. She's family, and she may not want me as a sister but I more then want her. The same goes for Alice, Jasper and Emmett." I said

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked

"Who knows," I answered with a smile "but whatever it was, I'm glad you did it."

He smiled and kissed me. I returned it but only half heartedly. Worry and anxiety were creeping in oin me again. Edward frowned and scrutinized my face.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked

"No" I lied

"This is incredibly frustrating" he said

"I beg your pardon" I said

"Bella, you are a terrible liar. With any other person I could simply read the truth and case closed. With you I know that your lying but I can't be sure about what or even why."

"Edward it's nothing" I lied again

"Oh it's definitely something" he growled

"This just isn't something that you can help me with" I said soothingly, and suddenly it hit me. Maybe he couldn't help me but there was someone here that could " I think I'd like to talk to Jasper"

"Jasper?" he said "Why?"

"Because I need to ask him something"

I got up and got dressed. I finished brushing my hair and Edward began to question me again. I could see that not knowing was killing him, but he really didn't need to know. His questioning was only making me feel worse. I turned to look at him, took a deep breath and yelled "EMMETT!"

Edward jumped in surprise and a second later Emmett walked in.

"You bellowed, oh blushing money stealing one?" he laughed

"Yes, Edward is driving me crazy. Do me a favor and take him hunting." I said

"What's in it for me?" he asked

"Fifty" I said, thank you's I added silently

"Can I have it now?" he asked

"Nope, you can have it when you get back. And you only get it if you can keep him away for at least a few hours, the longer the better."

"Sure, anything for you squirt." He said

"Excuse me" Edward growled through his teeth "but I'm not going anywhere"

"Oh yes you are" I said " I love you Edward but there are some things I need to think about that are going to put sour looks on my face and you constantly asking what's wrong or what I'm thinking especially when I REALLY don't even know myself is going to kill me. Besides, I already told you that I want to talk to Jasper, and I don't want you eavesdropping on his mind."

"You could just tell ME instead" he said sadly

"Go with Emmett and have fun. If I've got my head on straight when you get back I'll try and explain" I told him

"Fine" he said "But I don't like this, and I don't understand it either."

"Dually Noted" I said "Now GO!"

**A/N: It's raining here, i'm bored and i can't go tanning, so i'm going to keep uploading chapters until i run out of ideas. REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what you think...Feel free to add constructive criticism, i can take it i promise. Anyway let me know what you think ;)**


	9. Jasper and Rosalie

About ten minutes after they left and I was sure they were too far away to hear, I left our room. I met Alice in the hall. She had undoubtedly seen tha I wanted to speak to Jasper. She took my hand and led me up to the attic. I'd never been up there before, but I was beautiful. Every wall was made of nothing but glass. There was carpeted in gold and there was an assortment of pillows scattered on the floor. One of the walls was almost completely covered by a large bookshelf that must have held thousands of books.

Jasper looked up from his book as we came up. Alice kissed my cheek, smiled at Jasper and left. He looked a bit surprised but motioned for me to come sit with him. I grabbed a pillow and sat down next to him. I was nervous and wasn't exactly sure where to start. There were so many questions I had for him. He sent wave of calm towards me.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem"

"Did I interrupt?" I asked him

"No" he answered "When you have as much time on your hands as I do, anytime is a good time."

I laughed "What were you doing?"

"I've been trying to learn French. I've always been interested in languages but nobody here understands it or is willing to learn it, so it makes it so much harder." He replied

"Really?" I asked "I love French. In Phoenix I took French every year, I even went to a French elementary school."

"Really" he said, clearly impressed

"Yeah, I could help you, if you want" I offered

"Perhaps you could, But that's not why you came up here is it?" he asked

"No," I said "I have some things that I wanted to ask you about."

"Such as?" he inquired

"Last night during the movie, how did you know that I was the one freaking out?" I asked

"Everyone's emotions are different. It's like watching different television channels. Whether you are happy or sad your emotion have a different, frequency if you will, then say Alice or Emmett."

"So if you had he and Edward in the same room and we were both happy, you could tell which wave of happiness was coming from each of us?" I clairified

"Yes" he said

"Do you feel the cause or only the result?"

"It all depends" he said slowly "With my siblings and people that I know really well I catch glimpses of the cause as well as the end result, depending on how focused I am"

"And with me?" I asked

You are special Bella. I cannot read your thoughts, or anyone else's for that matter, but your emotions are so strong and clearly defined that they carry the source with them, whether I am focused or not" he said

I blushed "Oh"

He laughed "As an example, right there you were embarrassed by the thought that I can know so much about you when sometimes you aren't even sure of why you feel the way you do."

"Your good" I laughed. I was silent for a moment, but curiosity burned inside me "So last night.."

"I could sense that you were extremely nervous and anxious. The main contributors being Edward and your transformation."

"Do you think that I'm being ridiculous?" I asked, knowing that he knew more details as to my I was so upset then he was letting on

"Not ridiculous, no" he said "I know that this is a lot to process Bella. Trust me when I say that Edward is never happier then when in your presence. When you are mentioned or discussed anything that he was feeling prior to disappears and is replaced with such happiness that I could be in the worst mood of my very long existence and would be unable to suppress a smile. In fact it seems that you have a greater impact on this family that you realize."

"What do you mean" I asked confused

"Let's see. You make Esme incredibly grateful and happy every time she sees you. She is grateful for the change that you have brought to Edward and ecstatic at the thought of you becoming her daughter. She also finds that you remind her of herself as a human. She too was and is an incredibly accepting person and was prone to accidents." He laughed as I blushed again "Edward you already know. Emmett sees you much the same as he remembers his sister. Sometimes he laughs so hard to disguise his sadness, he loved his sister very much, but he too is grateful to have someone that reminds him of her. That's why he calls you squirt by the way. It was the nickname he gave her as a child. Carlisle is also exceptionally grateful for the change that you brought out of Edward. He blamed himself for the unhappiness that Edward was constantly feeling prior to you. Alice is also grateful. She loves that you let her have her way and holds you in very high regards as both a sister and a friend. She also respects the fact that if it was not for you she would never have found out what really happened to her. And though you may not know it, and she will never admit it, you are everything that Rosalie wishes she was. The reason she acts the way she does in your presence is that she is afraid to corrupt you. She doesn't want anything to change who you are and that is why she wishes you would remain human."

I was speechless. I had never realized that they felt this way. They always said that they were glad that I was around, but I had always thought that maybe they were just trying to be nice.

"You remember who you were as a human right?" I asked

"Basically" he answered

"Other then the fact that you are a vampire, are you essentially the same?"

"Yes and no" he said "Some of the things that I valued as a human no longer hold the same value. But to the purpose behind your question, Yes."

I knew that he would understand without being to forced to voice my concerns about my love for Edward and his for me.

"Will the way everyone see me change when I become like you?"

"Unless I am very much mistaken I believe that their feelings for you will only deepen." He assured me

I frowned "So Rosalie is always going to hate me then?"

"Not necessarily. It isn't hate that she feels for you. All she wants is for you to be who you are. Want all the same things." He said

"So, my attempts to include her and make her like me…"

"Do not go unnoticed. In fact each time you show her even the slightest bit of kindness she feels terrible for the way she acts. When you told Edward that she is worth all the trouble because she's family, well I believe that if it were possible she would have cried." He said

"She heard that?" I asked

"Bella, we all heard that." He said and for the tenth time that morning I blushed "And though the others only heard it, I felt it."

"Thank you Jasper"

"For what?" he asked

"For being so honest with me."

"I'm never going to lie to you Bella. I will try my best to be honest without being offensive, but I think that lie's will only make life more complicated then it has to be."

"Then I have one more question" I told him

"Fire Away."

"How do YOU feel about me."

"Bella, you make me feel almost human. The strengths of your emotions have rekindled the humanity that was lurking to far beneath the surface to be reached by much else. The others are cautious in attempts to protect you from my weakness, yet you come to me and aren't afraid. Your love for this family, and not just Edward, fills my non-beating heart with emotions I haven't felt in a very long time. Especially after your last birthday, you have every reason to fear us and me most of all, and yet here you are. It is hard to fully describe how wonderful you make me feel." He concluded

I couldn't help it, as he spoke silent tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't mean to make you cry"

I scouted right over beside him and gave him a hug. After a moment he hugged me back.

"You've helped me more then I think you will ever know" I said greatdully. "And believe me, I trust you with my life. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me."

"That means quite a bit Bella, thank you" he said

"Now, about French, come and find me when you want to practice or if you need help with anything, ok" I said and he nodded "Promise?" I asked

"Count on it" he said

I headed for the stairs. I turned when I reached the first step. "You're going to have to pain a little more attention" I joked

"Oh?" he replied

I pointed to my face and said "Happy tears not sad tears."

He laughed as I left the attic. One down, one to go. I wondered where Rosalie might be and decided that the best place to start my search would be her room. I knocked on the and heard her answer "Come in"

I poked in my head in first to make sure that it was still ok. She waved me in and I closed the door behind myself.

"Look…" she started, but I cut her off

"No wait," I said and took a deep breath. "When I asked for your help yesterday, and asked you to come shopping, and asked you to pick out the movie, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I mean I don't love the fact that you hate me, but I get it, and you shouldn't feel bad about it. Really I was only hoping that if you got to know me a bit better before I was changed, then when I was I could prove to you that I'll never change who I am. The only things that I plan to change are my lifespan and my clumsiness. I still want to be me and nothing is ever going to change that. And I DID mean what I said to Edward this morning. You are worth proving this to not only because your family but because I love you and everyone else as much as I love Charlie and Renee, admittedly Edward in a different way, but otherwise. And I really do understand if you don't want me as a sister, but please don't think that that is going to make me go away or try any less, because I want you as my sister." I finished

Her mouth was hanging open a little bit and again she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Bella…I" she stammered, "I do want you to be a part of this family. Really I would still prefer if you chose to do so as a human, but I see now that that is probably not the best idea. I don't hate you Bella, I hate that you have to give your life to be happy. I am not blind; I see the change that you have brought to Edward and all of us for that matter. What more could I ask for from a sister? I'm so sorry that my attitude suggests that I hate you because I don't, there would be no better sister then you and I appreciate you defending me, even if I don't deserve it." She said sadly

"But you do" I said

"In your opinion maybe, but I don't think so." She replied

"Edward said that you brought a sense of bullheadedness with you into this life, so I suppose you wouldn't, but I DO and I don't care if I'm the only one."

She smiled and came over to give me a hug. I was so glad to finally fully understand, and I was even happier that Rosalie had finally come out from behind the barrier that had always been present between us. A couple minutes later Alice came in.

"Don't think I didn't hear that" she said sourly to Rose

"You know that I love you Alice" Rosalie said

"Oh I know"

We spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing together. After a while I asked if they could help me with my little surprise for Emmett. They agreed and we spent the remainder of the afternoon making a stack of brightly coloured rectangles, each one had THANK YOU EMMETT written on it. Rose and Alice absolutely loved my idea. We triple counted the stack to make sure that there fifty of them and headed downstairs to wait for them to get home.

* * *

**A/N: So funny story, yesterday when i said at the end of chapter eight that i ws going to keep updating until i ran out of ideas i really did mean it, but as soon as id posted it i got kicked off the computer that i was using and the other three in my house were all being used to. So sorry about that**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, if you keep reviewing i keep writting. And just so you know there are going to be maybe 3 or four more chapter before the wedding and then i'm not sure if i'm going to keep adding to this story for after the wedding or start a new one. Perhaps i'll start a new one for the wedding? Not sure, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave then in your reviews.**

**And one last thing, in case any of you are wondering why i chose French for jasper, it's becuase I went to a french elementary school and i love it. I thought that i'd like to add some of me to bella too, and yes i know that it doesn't have any connection with the books. I wanted to have something that could bring Bella and Jasper closer together.**


	10. Gifts, Wars and Lemons

**_WARNING WARNING HIGHLY LEMONYHIGHLY LEMONY_**

We were halfway through the movie "Step UP" when they came back.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hello love" Edward said

"Time to pay up, Bella" Emmett said, hand out.

I looked and Rose and Alice, winked and handed Emmett the brightly coloured stack. "There you go Emmett…..fifty."

At this point Edward was snickering and the girls were rolling on the floor laughing. Emmett on the other hand was confused, and he looked kind of like a sleepy bear.

"What is this?" he demanded

"I never said fifty DOLLARS" I replied, "If you count it you'll find fifty THANK YOU's there" I said laughing

"Very clever" he laughed " Of course you do realize that this means war"

I shrugged "I figured as much, though between yesterday and today, you're down by two."

"I think there had better be a few rules to this war" Edward said lightly "Emmett can get carried away"

"You worry too much" Emmett pouted

"How about this," I said "Edward and Rosalie can't judge because their opinions are slightly too biased. So that leaves the scoring up to Alice and Jasper. You have to be creative and NOT disgusting. How does that sound"

"Sounds fair" said Edward

"I'm in" said Alice

"JASPER?" is said, raising my voice only a little knowing that he would hear me anyway.

"Bien sur" he said from the Attic

The others looked confused "That means yes" I explained with a laugh, this was going to be fun

After Emmett had ironed out the finer details of the war, Edward and I went back to his room, for some privacy. Well for as much privacy as you could expect in a house full of super hearing vampires. My mood had improved ten fold since speaking to Jasper and Rosalie. With Jasper's insight and his promise to be honest I felt like I really had no reason to worry anymore.

"So…" Edward began cautiously

I stretched out on the bed and motioned for him to come and lay with me. He obliged and I cuddled into his chest. I wasn't sure how to explain, because I still didn't want to tell him exactly what I had been talking to Jasper about.

"There were some questions I had, mainly concerning me, that I needed answered from an unbiased third party." I said

"Said third party being Jasper?" he clairified

"Yes" I replied

"Do you care to elaborate on these 'questions'" he asked evenly

"Edward, if I'd wanted you to know I wouldn't have made you leave." I said

"You REALLY don't play fair" he murmured

"Oh? How so?" I asked, truly curious

"You're taking advantage of the fact that your mind remains a mystery to me and the fact that the others are skilled at occupying their minds when in my pressence" he explained

"Okay the first part is true but you lost me on the last bit." I informed him

"Jasper knows that you don't wish for me to know what it was that you spoke to him about, because when we got home he was thinking in French, and I don't understand French"

"What about Rosalie?" I asked

"What about her?"

"What was she thinking about?" I asked again

"Your little gift for Emmett. Why?"

"Because we talked quite a bit today. She told me that she really does want me in the family and she also said that I was going to make a wonderful sister." I told him

"She said that?" he asked, shock written all over his face.

"Yes, along with other things." I replied

"Such as?" he inquired

"Edward." I said warningly

"None of my business." He said "I thought as much, you know you are incredibly stubborn"

"I know" I said smiling

"You have such a strange ability" he said

"Oh." I said not sure I wanted to know where he was going with this

"You bring out the best in almost everyone you come in contact with, and when their flaws are thrown in your face you simply look the other way and continue with the same attitude as before."

He was so irresistible when he was flattering me. Maybe he planned it this way, who knows. But I rolled on top of him and kissed his neck

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said before crashing my lips passionately onto his.. Almost immediately he deepened the kiss. When I broke away for air he murmured something like 'Good, that was the way it was intended to be taken." Before we crashed back together. Before long his tongue was tracing my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue fought for control of my mouth and my mind started to spin. He was so amazing. Hands shaking slightly I pulled my shirt over my head, and he did the same with his own, and I took that opportunity to catch my breath before our tongues resumed their silent war. I decided that seeing as I'd probably made him worry more then necessary today, I was going to have a little fun and try to make him forget.

Not sure if I was even doing it right, I shifted my legs and hips so that I was straddling him and began to slide up and down while kissing his chest. He moaned and I felt his bulge pulse beneath my body. I ran my hands down his arms and slid the top half of my body up his chest. I began to kiss his chest moving slowly up to his jaw. I sat up straight for a moment to remove my bra, when it was off I traced his jaw with my nose. He took in a shuddering, and unnecessary, breath and I smiled to myself. I kissed his ear and then nibbled on his lobe, resuming the sliding movements with my lower half, and he moaned again.

So quickly that I didn't even realize it, I was laying on he bed with Edward hovering over me. His hands glided down my body and began to slip my jeans off. When they were on the floor he cupped my breast in his hand and licked my nipples. My breath caught in my throat as shivers of pleasure coarsed through my body. I moaned and he smiled as he commenced the sliding motions that I had started while simultaneously kissing my neck. I wondered if it ad felt as good to him as it did to me. He fingered the hen of my panties and slowly pulled them off, kissing me lower and lower as he did. He slid my legs apart and kissed my lips, and not the ones on my face, and I jumped.

"Edward" I started as I pulled my legs closed.

"Trust me Bella" he said, desire raging in his voice as he pulled my legs apart again. I surrendered and he laughed, resuming his kisses. His cold tongue began to roam free and I started to pant as my stomach tightened

"Edward, whatever you do don't stop" I said as all previous hesitation left my body.

As a response his tongue moved faster and I let out a low yelp as he sent me over the edge. He kissed a path up my body and I felt him at my entrance. He kissed my lips and thrust into me. His thrusts had more power then before and yet the passion behind them was undeniable. I dug my nails into his back and groaned in pleasure as he sent me over the edge for the second time, following right behind me. He pulled out and lay next to me. I cuddled into his chest.

"That was…."

"Amazing" he finished

I kissed his neck and said "I'm sorry if I upset you today, but Jasper really was the only one that could help me."

"And your sure that you're okay now?" he asked very seriously

"Yes," I said, "But could you do me a favor?"

"Anything" he said

"Try not to worry so much about him" I said, and I knew that he understood what I was getting at. He hugged me tighter as a response. I knew that he was never going to not worry about me, but I trust Jasper with my life and it was about time that others start showing him just as much trust.

* * *

**A/N: i have a question, maybe i'm just stupid but what does it mean when a character is OOC?? I AM SO CONFUSED!! Someone please help the confused review whore.**


	11. Pour Que Tu M'aime Encore

The next couple of days were uneventful. Alice, Rosalie went shopping once but other then that they locked themselves in Alice's room working on my dress. Edward and I spent a couple glorious hours in our medow and Emmett and I had to keep going over and over the rules of our war because unsurprisingly he likes to cheat. After two days the score was 8:5 for Emmett.

I did however spend a great deal of time in the attic with Jasper. He was an exceptionally fast learner and before long we were having full conversations in French. I had to admit it was kind of fun. The others would join us occaisionally but they got frustrated when they couldn't understand and usually left in a huff. As our time progressed I received more and more information from him.

"What's it like, being a vampire?" I asked, still in french

"At times it is wonderful. Your strong and fast and you have forever to love someone special and you are witness to some of the most extraordinary changes that the world goes through." He replied, also in French. "But then at other timees it's not so great. After a while, if you can't find something you truly love, like Carlisle and his medicine, everyday starts to feel the same as the last and you get to feeling…..useless."

"Have you found that something?" I asked curiously

"It changes for most of us. At the moment learning French and studying it's origins is mine." He answered

"To bad you don't look older," I said "You'd make a good teacher."

"Ah, but my appearance is not the only problem." He said

"I have a question but you don't have to answer it if its too personal" I said and he nodded for me to continue "Is it terrible, the urge to kill I mean?"

"It depends. As Edward has told you certain people have more of an effect on each of us then others. In my case, if I catch the scent of human blood that has been spilt my mind is gone and I find it all but impossible to control myself. The others have been working on it longer and are able to control it long enough to at least vacate the area. Otherwise I have no problems with being in close proximity to most humans."

I nodded "You'll never understand how much your honesty helps me."

"Oh, I have a fairly good idea" he said with a laugh "Your appreciation radiates from you, it's quite a good feeling actually."

I blushed and he laughed "So who do all these books belong to?" I asked

"Fashion and that type of thing belong to either Rosalie or Alice, Playboy is Emmett's but be careful he likes to disguise them as video game magazines so Rose doesn't see them. Anything broody and mysterious is probably Edwards and the rest are mine."

"Do you mind?" I asked

"Feel free" he said and picked up his French copy of The Count Of Monte Cristo

I walked over and began perusing the books, carefully. There were so many and they all looked so interesting. I decided to try one called "The Host". I went and stretched out with a pillow next to Jasper. As I was reading I mindlessly began to hum. After a couple of minutes Jasper put his book down and sat starring at me.

"Does my humming bother you?" I asked "Cuz I can stop"

"No, actually I was wondering what it was. It sounds nice" he said

"It's called 'Pour Que Tu M'aime Encore". I said. I looked up at him. He had this look on his face like he wanted to ask me something but at the same time didn't. "Just ask"

"Ask what" he said feigning innocence.

"Whatever it is that you are trying so hard not to ask me" I said

"Hmmm. That obvious?" he said and I nodded "Well I was wondering if you'd sing it for me, you don't have to if you don't want to"

I thought about it for a second. Everyone else was occupied and though they would probably what are the odds they'd come up here? "Oh, what the hell" I said and smiled at him. I don't think that he was expecting me to say yes.

I closed my eyes and started to sing.

J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci  
Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici  
Que les choses ont chang¨¦, que les fleurs ont fan¨¦  
Que le temps d'avant, c'¨¦tait le temps d'avant  
Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent

Il faut que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton coeur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
M¨ºme si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

I opened my eyes and Jaspers were closed. He was lost in the words and I wondered silently if he understood. I took another breath and continued

Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher  
Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer  
On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi  
Je ne suis pas les autres  
Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche

Je veux que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton coeur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
M¨ºme si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

This time i saw them come in, apparently they were not as preoccupied as I had thought, and i felt the urge to stop. But this was for Jasper, he'd been so truthful with me and I owed him big time. This was the very least I could do. So I swallowed my embarrassment and continued, as one by one they found a place to lay on the floor and listen.

Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges  
Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges  
Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique  
J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes  
Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne  
Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir  
Vos jeux seront les nôtres si tel est ton d¨¦sir  
Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre ¨¦tincelle  
Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore

When i was finished Jasper opened his eyes and said "You know, I think that is my new favourite song. How do you find these songs that bring out your strongest emotions Bella?" he asked still in french.

"Um I hate to ruin the moment" said Emmett " But how about some ENGLISH"

Jasper and I laughed "Sorry" we said together

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said, but it sounded so pretty." Said Alice softly

"Oh I do." Said Edward and when I looked at him curiously he continued "Jasper was translating it in his head"

"Snoop" I said and everybody laughed

"Can you explain what it meant?" Rosalie asked

"Sure" I said " It's a love song. She says that things change, flowers fade and as other things tire love can to. But it's very important that he knows that if he takes his heart away, she'll search for it, she'll search for his soul in the cold and through the flames. She says that he shouldn't start things that touch her so much and then simply leave them, because to her love is not a game. Though it may be to everyone else, she isn't like them and doesn't want to be. She says that she would learn all the languages in the world just to sing his praise, pack luggage so that she was ready for anywhere and even use magic. She'd be his queen, change to please him and even play his games if it meant that he would never leave her."

"Ok" said Alice "So pretty was an understatement"

* * *

**A/N: So i've made up my mind. There will be a total of 14 chapters in this story and they deal with up to after the honeymoon. The rest will be put into a sequle not sure what im gonna call it though. Anyway please REVIEW for the review whore. Thanks ;)**


	12. Angry Tears?

We spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around the attic, talking laughing, reading, it was wonderful. But as the day wore on everything was becoming a little less enjoyable. Esme and Carlisle returned and with them they brought the time to say goodbye.

Edward drove me home, but my no indication that he was coming in.

"Aren't you going to come in?" I asked, after all it was only nine

"Actually, I think I'd better not" he replied "He wants to speak to you privately."

"Oh" I said a little worried "What about?"

"Us, mostly. He also wants to hear about your week with Alice, he missed you. Nothing to worry about" he said

"You'll come back tonight won't you?" I asked

"Of course, as soon as Charlie is asleep"

I got out of the car and walked into the house. "Damnit" I said, loud enough so that Charlie would hear.

"Bella, is that you" Charlie called

"Yeah" I called back

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I just forgot my new stuff at Alice's" I lied so that he would be less suspicious about my lack of new stuff. I walked into the living room and found him sitting in the chair waiting for me.

"How was your week?" he asked

"Pretty good, minus the six hundred shopping malls" I lied, ok well the first part has true.

"That's good, I'm glad you had fun" he said

"I did"

He looked my up and down. His face flushed but he quickly regained composure. I was way beyond confused by this, did I look that bad? He took a moment and then asked

"When did it happen and how long do I have?"

"huh?" I asked

But then he pointed in my direction. I followed his finger and my stomach dropped. To show Edward that I was really ok with all this marriage stuff, and because I really liked it, I'd taken to wearing the ring he gave me whenever I was not with Charlie. The only problem was that after spending a whole week not having to worry about it, I's forgotten to take it off.

"Dad…I…" I stammered

"Bella, I'm not angry. I told you before that I knew something like this was coming all I want is advanced warning." He said

"Two months ago" I answered, I was afraid to answer the last part of his question

"And how long?" he asked again

"Two weeks" I whispered

"TWO WEEKS" he yelled "THAT'S HARDLY ADVANCED WARNING BELLA. WHEN WERE YOU PLANING ON TELLING ME?"

"Actually I wasn't" I said honestly

"You weren't even going to tell me? Well if you really hate me that much maybe you should just leave now."

"Maybe that's for the best," I said "But I don't hate you Charlie, I didn't tell you because I knew that you would react this way."

I marched into the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed Edwards cell phone.

"Bella?" he said worried

"Yes, it's me," I said angry tears building in my eyes "Can I talk to Esme?"

"Sure" he said and I waited

"Bella, dear is everything alright?" she asked

"Not really, I was wondering how you felt about me moving in a little bit early?"

"We'd all be delighted. I'll send Emmett, Jasper and Alice to get you and your things. I'm guessing that sending Edward would not help the situation?" she asked

"No, it would probably make it worse, thanks Esme"

"Not to worry dear, they'll be there in a few minutes" she said

I hung up and stomped upstairs to pack. I loaded my suitcase and backpack with stuff. By the time I'd finished I saw Emmett's jeep pull up and I went downstairs to let them in. One by one they came in, each hugging me tightly in their turn and Jasper sending me a calming wave. I showed them to my room and shut the door behind myself.

"What happened?" Alice asked soothingly

I lifted my left hand in response and they all nodded. Alice gave me another hug and we packed up the rest of my stuff.

We were back at the Cullens in less then twenty minutes. The three of them grabbed all my stuff and carried into the house. Edward, who had been waiting in the garage, was at my door in an instant. He gently lifted me from the car and carried me to the door, where he set me down and we followed the others inside. Esme came over, gave me a hug and walked me over to the couch. She handed me a cup of tea and asked

"What happened dear?" as she wiped away my tears

"When I got home, I went to talk to Charlie. He was waiting for me in the living room." She nodded and I continued raising my left hand "After spending the week here not having to worry about him seeing, I forgot to take it off. Of course he noticed and went a little crazy when I told him that it was in two weeks. Then he told me that I should just leave now, and that's when I called you."

I looked around the room, they were all here smiling at me in an encouraging way. They loved me, that much was clear and I knew that I had made the right choice.

I got up off the couch and hugged each and everyone of them. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so lucky to have you"

"As are we to have you" Carlisle said

Edward wrapped a hand around my waist and led me to the stairs

"Bella?" Jasper said

"Yeah"

"Angry tears?" he asked with a smile

"Yep" I said with a laugh and allowed Edward to lead my up to our room. Count on Jasper to make me laugh at a time like this. Though he was getting better, I was angry and that was were most of my tears steamed today, but there were also some happy ones mixed in.

* * *

**A/N: Not feeling so good today i think im getting the flu. So as long as no one comes along and kicks me off, i'm just gonna sit here, watch Harry Potter movies and keep updating my story. Hope you all like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. I do,do you?

The next two weeks flew by, and before I knew it, it was the day before the wedding

The next two weeks flew by, and before I knew it, it was the day before the wedding. Tomorrow I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I giggled to myself and rolled over to cuddle into Edwards chest. It was morning, maybe around 9, but I was way to comfortable and anxious to go downstairs yet, and I felt slightly sick. Alice, however, thought that it was just the right time to get up and out of bed, because two seconds later she danced into the room, grabbed my arm and some clothes and dragged me into her bathroom.

"ugh" I groaned in protest.

"Oh come on, hurry up and get dressed. Rose and I have something to show you." She said

Just at that moment my stomach clenched and I ran for the toilet. Alice was behind me in a second holding my hair back.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned

"Yeah, it's probably just nerves." I said, before throwing up again

When I 100 certain that I was not going to throw up again, I brushed my teeth and followed her into her room. As soon as I stepped into the room, I saw it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was an offwhite, floor length, halter top dress. There were lace sleeves pinned to the manikin to go with it, and a pair of beautiful lace ballerina flats on the floor next to it.

"It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed

"Do you really like it?" she asked

"No," I said, and she frowned " I LOVE IT"

She giggled her delight and I hugged her and Rosalie in turn "Thank you" I said to them

They helped me into it and it fit like a dream. I clung and hung in all the right places and it was just too perfect.

…..…………

Everything was done and ready to go by two thirty that afternoon and I was free. I wandered up to the attic and found it empty. I was slightly relieved, I just needed some time to myself, to relax and think about things. Edward and I had discussed it and we had decided that we were going to take a two day honeymoon. We would return on the morning of the third day, and I would have all day to prepare myself. On the fourth day, he would change me.

I was no longer worried about the transformation, well not in regards t who I would be afterwards. I was a bit nervous about the pain though. I wasn't a masochist and three days of extreme self induced pain was not going to be a walk in the park.

I went over to the bookcase and grabbed Jasper's copy of the Count of Monte Cristo. I began to read and as I did my worries started to fade. I read and read, until all I could think about was the book. It was later then I expected when I looked up to see Rosalie coming up the stairs.

"Jasper was right." She smiled " he said you'd be up here, probably reading. Now if that is the Count of Monte Cristo, I'm never going to doubt him again."

I held up the book and she laughed. "Damn, now I owe him ten bucks" she said with another laugh.

"Yeah, I just needed some space" I said with a laugh

"I figured as much" she said "Are you nervous?"

"A little" I admitted "But I know that it's going to be worth it in the end"

She nodded "Well, Alice decided that you aren't allowed to sleep in your room tonight, something about some kind of tradition"

"Oh" I said, I really didn't know what else to say

"She and I were wondering if maybe you'd like to spend the night up here, with us?" she asked

"I'd love to" I said

"Good, because Alice is already bringing up an air mattress and blankets as we speak."

"She always thinks of everything" I laughed

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do" Alice said coming up the stairs and handing me some clothes to sleep in. We all laughed as she set up my bed and I changed. We talked and laughed until almost midnight, at which point Alice insisted that I sleep.

"I'll be waking you up at 8 tomorrow morning so that we can get you ready. Of course you are not allowed to see Edward until the ceremony, so no funny stuff" she said with a grin, she must have know that I had already started to calculate a way of sneaking off.

….…..…………

I awoke the next morning, not so much because Alice was shaking me, but because of the lurching in my stomach. I ran for the bathroom. I knew that I had a nervous stomach but I was getting way sick of this. I brushed my teeth and headed back up to the attic. Esme had come to join Alice and Rose in my momentary absence.

"Are you ok?" she asked kindly

"Just nervous" I replied

Alice sat me in a very comfortable chair, and I had a feeling that this was going to take a while. Rosalie was in charge of my make up, while Alice and Esme worked on my hair. It took Rose over an hour to finish with my make up and I was sure that once I was allowed to look in the mirror I was going to love it. Another two hours passed and Alice and Esme finally stepped away from my head.

Then careful not to smudge my makeup or ruin my hair, they helped me into my dress. They led me over to the body length mirror and I gasped. It was even better then I had imagined it would be. I stood there for ten minutes before turning to them and saying

"Ohhhhh thank you so much!!"

It was finally time. I'd managed to make it down the aisle without tripping and I was now standing with Edward, in front of Emmett.

"You guys can all sit down" Emmett said casually "Now seeing as we all know that you're both going to say yes, were gonna skip all the fluffy crap and get right to it" he continued and I giggled.

"Edward, do you take our lovely blushing, blundering and emotional Bella to be your wife? I'd say in sickness and health but I've never seen a sick vampire. And even death isn't going to part you, being immortal and all."

"I do" Edward said with a laugh

"Bella, do you take this 109 year old, broody, mind snooping, over protective lion of a vampire to be your husband? The whole death and sickness thing again inapplicable." He asked

"I do" I giggled

"Good," he said "Then by the power vested in me by our most holy internet and blah blah blah….I now pronounce you vampire and wife. You may now kiss the already blubbering bride."

He swooped in and kissed me gently, but very passionately. And then we were surrounded by our family, hugs and kisses and shouts of "CONGRATULATIONS"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like. Don't forget that there is only one more chapter to this story. The rest will be available in a new story, i'm still not sure what the title is going to be so just keep an eye out for it if you want to continue reading.**


	14. The END, or the begining AN important

We went upstairs to change and grab our suitcases, then we headed to the garage. Alice, undoubtedly, had a put a "JUST MARRIED" sign on the back of the Volvo. So much for nobody knowing, this was like broadcasting it on the internet. Only one family in Forks could afford cars like these and everybody knew who THIS one belonged to.

Edward drove to the interstate and got on. I looked over at the speedometer, 145 km/h.

"You drive way too fast" I laughed

"Don't you trust me?" he asked

"Yes, but as your wife I have the right to tell you to slow down" I mocked

He rolled his eyes and dropped the meter to 135. "Better?" he inquired

"Not really, but we have eternity to work on it" I said and he laughed

I looked out the window just as we went passed a sign the said WELCOME TO SEATTLE. Edward pulled into the drive of the most exquisite hotel I had ever seen. He gave the keys to the valet and we walked inside. He gave his name and the concierge gave him a key. We took the elevator to the top floor and found our room at which point Edward scooped me up and carried me across the threshold.

Sex with Edward was never anything short of amazing but this was above and beyond. His thrusts sent me over the edge four times before we were finished.

"I love you" I told him as he pulled out and lay next to me.

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella." He said and kissed the top of my head.

……………..

Over the next two days Edward took me to the theatre, an amusmant (followed by more vomiting), shopping, dancing, touring and still managed to find the time for lots of "fun" in our room.

Unfortunately before we knew it, it was time to go home. I was disappointed but I knew that in a few days we would have forever to do these things. It was noon when we got back and Edward left with Emmett and Rosalie to go hunting.

This was my last human day and all I wanted was for it to be over. I retreated to the attic, my one safe heaven that had nothing to do with Edward. Jasper was there and he sent me some calm before I even made it all the way up the staires.

Without even looking up he said "Relax Bella, you are going to be fine."

"I know, but I can't help it" I defended and he laughed "Do you mind if I lay up here while you read?"

"Go ahead, at least this way I can keep you calm. Your so nervous that from downstairs your making ME jumpy."

I laughed and grabbed a pillow, I think he may have been over doing it with the calm because slowly my eyelids started to drop, and when I finally opened them again, I was lying in the bed in the guest room with Edward.

"Is it time yet?" I asked

"Almost, but I wanted to talk to you first" he said

"OK" I said

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked

"Yes, Edward. Please don't start this agin. I want this and I want you, forever. There is no point to anything if I can't have you forever."

"I was only making sure." He said and kissed me

"I'm ready" I said, just as Carlisle came in.

"Now Bella, I'm going to give you more morphine that I would usually allow, but seeing as the pain you are going to be going through I believe that it will not go to waste. Remember, there are no guarantee's that this is even going to be able to dull the pain, and I'm so sorry that there is nothing more we can do to make this comfortable for you."

"It's ok, I understand" I said

I closed my eyes as he disinfected the area where he would insert the IV. However, before he even got close to my arm with the actual needle Alice burst into the room.

"Carlisle WAIT" she yelled

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, spread all your emotions into reviews. Thanks for all the well wishers yesterday. Now seeing as this is such an extreme cliffhanger, i'm not going to make you wait too long for the rest of the story. The sequel will be called "WAIT" and i'll start it later today or at the very latest tomorrow morning. I think you have a good chance of getting it today though because it is again supposed to rain all day.**

**Being the last chapter of this story i would really LOVE IT if you would review, good bad happy sad i want it all. Thanks for reading and keep a sharp eye out for WAIT, if you want instant alert of when it is posted i suggest adding me to author alert, otherwise keep checking around.**


End file.
